Overdrive (XCX)
Overdrives are battle mechanics in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are also known as OC Gears or Over Clocking Gears in the Japanese version. They are powerful tools for the party, allowing attack combinations involving two or more characters. Overdrive battle mechanics are comparable to Chain Attacks in Xenoblade Chronicles, although there is no time break involved, nor blue lines connecting the party members shown on the screen. During Skell battles, Overdrive can also be activated. Activating an Overdrive consumes all the TP, similar to the reanimation of an ally. The gauge is filled by multiplying the attacks in a limited time, both to reduce the cooldown of the arts, but also to trigger Tertiary Cooldown, greatly augmenting effects from Arts. They increase the arts' power by 400%, being more efficient than the Secondary Cooldown which increase arts' power by 250%. Some Soul Voice types are allocated to Overdrives, in white, and can be attributed to allies. When an Overdrive is activated, a specific track, "Wir fliegen", plays until Overdrive is finished. Overdrive Usage By progressing through Chapter 5 of the main story, the party will learn the Overdrive. This powerful technique can greatly improve the combat capabilities during a short period by spending 3000 TP. When enabled, the art cooldown time (required between each use) is significantly reduced, making possible to use them one after the other. In addition, it is possible to charge for a third time to activate the powerful Tertiary Cooldown, which is specific to the Overdrive. As the accumulated TP can be carried over to the next battle, if the party has trouble against a Boss or a Tyrant , it is a good alternative to accumulate beforehand these 3000 TP. * Overdrive Counter: The colour changes depending on the arts used. * Overdrive Time: The gauge is reduced little by little, and the Overdrive will end when it comes to zero. Overdrive Mechanics during Battle * Count Effect: By using same type arts one after the other, for example Shooting Arts (yellow twice) or two Melee Arts (red twice), each attack hits number is gathered on the Overdrive Counter. Depending on the counter, some particular effects can be obtained such as "Overdrive Time Extension", "Extra Damage", and "TP Gained During Attack” depending on your Count number. * Color Combo: By changing the Overdrive Counter colour in a certain order (for example from yellow (shooting) to green (support)), some particular effects can be obtained such as "Double Count", "Part Damage Increase", "HP Recover" and "Experience Bonus". ** Color bonuses: '''These occur when an art of a certain color is used regardless of the color of the counter *** Green: Overdrive extended by .05 s x counter value *** Blue: Overdrive extended by .1 s x counter value *** Purple: Gain 10 tp x counter value per hit ** '''Color combinations: '''These occur when the counter is a certain color and an art of a specific color is used. The effect is applied to the art used. *** Yellow to orange and orange to yellow: Overdrive counter does not increase *** Green to orange, yellow, or purple: Overdrive counter increases by 2x the number of hits *** Purple to orange or yellow: extra appendage damage *** Blue to Green: HP recovered *** Blue to Purple: Effect duration increased *** Orange to orange to orange: +10% EXP, up to a max of +200% *** Yellow to yellow to yellow: +10% class EXP, presumably also maxed at +200% * '''Party Chain: If the allies accumulate 3000 TP while the playable character's Overdrive is activated, their own Overdrives can also be activated. By simultaneously using multiple characters' Overdrive, some special effects can be obtained. * Restart: By accumulating once again 3000 TP while using your Overdrive, it is possible to restart it in order to extend the Overdrive Time. Overdrive and Skell Battle The Overdrive can be used during Skell battles. Similar to normal battle, the Overdrive can be activated by consuming 3000 TP. During an Overdrive activation, the Skell Fuel is not consumed. XCX-Overdrive-01.png|Overdrive initialisation aboard the Skell XCX-Overdrive-02.png|Overdrive Counter with a Skell XCX-Overdrive-03.png|Overdrive Time with a Skell XCX-Overdrive-04.png|Overdrive extension aboard a Skell Videos File:【XenobladeX】オーバークロックギア|Overdrive File:【XenobladeX】ドールバトル|Skell Battle File:【XenobladeX】バトル|Battle File: XenobladeX 戦闘編|Battle Presentation Category:Mechanics in X Category:Battle Flow in X